Last Goodbye
by Saphira221
Summary: One last goodbye from the king of magic


Spoilers for Fate/Grand Order

This is a fanfic post-Solomon arc.

This is an au.

These characters aren't mine. Things would have gone differently if I owned them.

English is not my first language.

Speaking

The master here is female, but a name is never stated.

—————————————————

It was over.

This grand adventure, this Grand Order, was finally over. All the singularities they visited, all the servants they met along the way, all of this had come to an end.

...

...

...

So why was she feeling so empty inside ?

——————-———————————

It had been two months already. Two months since Goetia was defeated, two months since Fou had saved Mash and two months of weeping. Tears of joy and relief were shed by the staff of Chaldea, Mash and Master included. It was finally over. The threat of the incineration of mankind was finally eliminated. Mankind was saved, saved by a single master and her multiple servants. All of this seemed unreal to her. She was used to waking up to a beautiful sky, foreign territories or the beauty of the wild. Now, she was back in her white room. No beautiful sky and no breathtaking views. Did she missed the thrill of her expeditions across the history of mankind with Mash, Dr Roman and her servants ? The answer would always vary. She was missing the adventures, the culture, the foreign land and the historical events that would unfold under her eyes. She was not missing the risk of getting killed around every corners. Her adventures with all of Chaldea's staff and servants were something that she would never forget. Every details, every flavour of the food she tasted would be preserved in her memory for all of eternity. Even though she was now happy, joking with Mash and petting Fou, she was missing one thing. One person, to be more precise. Someone that was always here to cheer her up and make her laugh. Someone that would take care of her when she was back from one of her Grand Adventure. Someone that assisted her during this journey, right till the end. That someone, who had two names and two faces, was Romani Archaman.

One of the kindest person she ever met.

—————————————————

Da Vinci was making a fuss in the command room right now, for whatever reason that may be. With watery eyes and a box in her hands, she was calling for Chaldea's only master. The master in question, still sleeping in her bed, was called to the room. Has she arrived, Da Vinci started to walk out of the room. Just before that, she eyed the master with a motivated, teary look on her face. Follow me, she was saying in silence. The master did what she asked for, following the servant to a room. In this room, many bookshelves and a single desk resided in the middle of the place. Papers where neatly packed in piles on the desk and the pencils seemed untouched. Dust was visible on the desk and on the paper. This room had not been touched since the final singularity two months ago. This room belonged to the last head of the medical division. A closed computer also resided on the desk, black in colour and covered in dust too. Why had Da Vinci brought her here ? The master was already feeling that her eyes were getting watery just thinking about Dr Roman, alive and well, sitting at this very desk. Somehow, everything here seemed too neat. Like someone would have cleaned it beforehand. Like someone had waited for them to arrive here. Like someone had already seen the future and they wanted to leave the place has clean has possible for the future person that would replace them.

It hurts

—————————————————

In the box was a USB key.

In the USB key was a short video.

While Da Vinci touched the play button, the master already felt the tears coming down on her cheeks.

There he was.

The man that had sacrificed everything for the future of all the people that lived and breathed.

The same man who guided her trough her order.

The man that she had, at one point, doubted.

Romani Archaman was standing, alive and well, looking at the camera and smiling with all his teeth. His hairs were down, showing to the master their full length. He was wearing his usual attire, only his gloves were off. The ring, the tenth ring, was reflecting a golden-coloured light. He...

He started.

_Hello, Da Vinci, I hope you are doing well. Is this thing recording ? I never used one before... For reasons you already know._

...

...

The doctor looked a bit stressed, like he had not much time left. One looked at the clock made it clear to the master :

This was filmed right before the last singularity.

These were some of the final moments recorded by Romani Archaman.

The master didn't even tried to hide her tears anymore. How could she hold them ? This person, this man, had died unfairly. He did not deserve this end ! It was, so very painful. Her heart was aching and her vision was getting so blurry. Sniffing and trying to choke back her sobs, she looked towards Da Vinci. The servant was holding back some tears, her eternal smile still plastered on her face. She was supposed to represent the Mona Lisa, after all. She would forever have a smile on her face, even if this smile was clearly fake. Da Vinci, wiping her eyes rapidly, took a big breath and continued the video.

_I trust you, Da Vinci. You made me open up to everyone here, in Chaldea. What would have happened without you ? Would people think that I am a crazy man ? Thank you for seeing trough my costume. I was able to tell my problems to someone, to tell someone what I had seen without them judging me. Of course, there was that man, that man with blond hair and green eyes, that believed me too. But you where my confidant, my best and only true friend. I know, this doesn't sound like me at all but, thank you so much, Da Vinci. Thank you for staying in Chaldea, thank you for choosing to help me, thank you._

There was a pause. A short pause that seemed to last forever, where the doctor seemed to be wondering what he should say next.

_You. I should also thank you too. After all, you nearly completed the Grand Order ! Now, has I speak, you just have to defeat Goetia and your adventure will be over. Obviously, that is sad. To see such a grand adventure end is... Well, I know I won't see it anyway. The end, where you shall grant Mash her biggest wish. I can already imagine her reaction! She will be so pleased. I hope both of you will end up alright at the end of this crazy ordeal._

A stab trough the heart for the already crying master. Mash, oh, Mash. Of course, she was sad that the doctor was gone. The master was happy that Mash wasn't here right now. It was selfish, really, but she wanted to appear strong before her. She couldn't see her with all these tears running down her face and her chocked sobs. She would show her the video later, she decided. Yes, this message was also for Mash to see.

_I just want you to know, I do not resent you from suspecting me at all. Yes, I noticed the glares that you exchanged with Mash when you came back from Camelot. Honestly, I was a pretty suspicious guy. No history, assisted in a Holy Grail War and became head of the medical division some times later. That's all there is about me, really. I don't want you to get the wrong idea : Me and Solomon are two different people, at this point.The story of Romani Archaman isn't complicated, Solomon's is. Anyway, I'm happy that you still trusted me, that you didn't turned your back on me. That goes for Mash as well. Mash, such a sweet and powerful girl. I'm so sorry for letting these people doing all these experiments on you. Honestly, I'm a coward. I just didn't know how to react and act in this situation. In my time, people did not had such... interesting ethics. Your fate is terrible, and I always wished you were born under a different star. That changed when you met her. You seemed so happy, going on this Grand Order as a servant. Not these tiny smiles that you made back in your room. No, these big, full of happiness kind of smiles when you met or experienced something new. I loved seeing you and her going on these grant orders and have the time of your life. I would have loved seeing you happy like this more..._

...

_Oh ! It seemed I'm running out of time_

_to record this. I need to be ready for this final fight, after all. I just want you to know, all of you, that I am not dead. I'm just gone from the throne of heroes, that's all. Don't believe everything from Goetia. I can already imagine him telling everyone that I disappeared from existence. I am always watching over you from above, waiting for you to come to me. Take your time and enjoy your lives, you deserve it more than I will ever do. _

A smile, a wave and black.

The video ended.


End file.
